


Whip It

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa gets a little... overexcited watching her girlfriend practice whip cracking. Takes place early on in their relationship.





	Whip It

Lisa couldn't really help the shiver that went up her spine as the sound of the bullwhip cracking carried over to where she sat on the fence of the horse paddock. The horses had been released from the paddock so that the sound wouldn't spook them while their owner practiced her whip cracking. She had promised to enter the whip cracking competition at the fair, after all, so now she was determined to fulfil that promise. And to do that, she had to practice. But damn, Lisa had not expected to have this strong of a reaction. But she'd be a fool to not feel the warmth and wetness growing between her thighs with every sound, every flick of the wrist. Louisa made it look so easy, there in her cowboy hat and her blue jeans, barely breaking a sweat. She looked especially nice with her hair tied back in a braid, curls of hair framing her face beautifully. Being a country singer, Lisa had seen many country girls in her travels. But Louisa was... different. And not just because she wore glasses or because she was from Australia, a country that had been too expensive for Lisa to visit on her world tour. But after meeting her girlfriend, she'd wished that she had performed there. Just for the chance to see the beautiful country that her girlfriend talked about all the time.

Another crack of the whip dragged Lisa out of her thoughts, not least because of how her pussy twitched at the sound. A whim to grind against the fence post flashed through her mind, but she quickly suppressed that urge. Louisa wasn't quite ready to take their sex life outdoors yet, and that was okay. Besides, she was busy practicing. Maybe Lisa could just go inside and deal with it in there.

But Louisa turned around just as Lisa hopped off the fence, the whip coiled around her shoulder like a loop of rope. She gave her girlfriend a curious look.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Louisa asked, a blush spreading across her own face as she beheld her girlfriend's blushing face.

"You could say that," said Lisa with a nervous laugh. She leaned a little closer to her girlfriend, who smelled like the wind that constantly swept the peninsula. "I'm a fucking bay between my legs if that answers your question."

"It does," said Louisa, nodding. "Is that why you were heading inside?" Lisa nodded, biting her lip.

"Honestly, I was kind of planning on still listening to you while I..." Lisa trailed off, suddenly shy. "But it's better with you."

"What if we could combine the two?" Louisa asked, surprising her girlfriend. Lisa blinked at her, even as her heart thumped with excitement and she knew that she definitely needed to change her panties. What was it about the sound of a whip crack that had her reacting like this?

"You can do that?" Lisa asked.

"Well, I mean, I know who to ask," said Louisa. "I've never done it before, obviously."

"You can ask them about it later," said Lisa, taking her girlfriend's hand. "Right now, I need you to fuck me because I'm so wet that it's almost uncomfortable."

"Do you need someone to lap it up?" Louisa asked, and Lisa nodded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

Lisa noticed that her girlfriend looked nervous as they walked into the house, closing doors behind them until they reached the bedroom. This wasn't their first time, though, not by a long shot, so Lisa didn't know why her girlfriend was so nervous.

"I wonder," Louisa said, and Lisa's heart leaped as she spun to face her girlfriend in just her black bra and the soaked-through white panties.

"Yes?" Lisa asked, approaching Louisa and beginning to tug at her girlfriend's buttons on her pink shirt.

"Well, this whip's too long but... I have a smaller one," said Louisa, her cheeks as red as Lisa's hair.

"When," Lisa breathed, "the hell did you get that?"

"Roo took me to a sex shop once," said Louisa. It was kind of a rite of passage with that girl, not that anyone really minded. She knew her boundaries, and it was all in good fun.

"Use it," said Lisa, her eyes bright.

"That's the thing, I don't know how," said Louisa. "I mean, I guess I could drag the end of it along you or something and crack it in the air. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You never know, I might be into it," said Lisa. Louisa laughed nervously, shaking her head.

"Lisa," said Louisa.

"I know," said Lisa, grinning. "We'll definitely talk to your friend about that before we try actually using any whips on me. Can't ruin this beautiful body." And she stroked her hand down from her neck, between her breasts, down to her hips, smiling as she noticed Louisa watching the movement intently. Quickly, Louisa unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her hat off, leaving curls of hair sticking up in the most adorable manner. Lisa couldn't help but kiss her, even as her fingers hooked in the belt loops of Louisa's jeans and tugged her closer. With Louisa's tongue in her mouth, Lisa's fingers moved to the fly of her girlfriend's jeans, getting it unzipped before Louisa stepped away to kick her jeans off. Their shoes, of course, had been left at the front door.

Between kisses, Lisa walked backwards until she felt the end of the bed against the backs of her knees, upon which she let herself fall back in the full knowledge that there was nothing on the bed.

A confused (and offended) cat emerged from the pile of blankets, and Louisa blushed and apologetically shooed the ginger cat from her bedroom. After checking to ensure that that were absolutely no other cats in the room, Louisa returned to her laughing girlfriend, a purple cloth in her hand.

"Okay, note to self, check for cats," said Louisa.

"Check for pussy before getting the pussy," said Lisa, giggling. Louisa rolled her eyes but smiled, holding up the purple cloth that Lisa recognised as her bandana.

"Do you want to be blindfolded?" Louisa asked. "It's okay if not but I just thought that maybe it'll feel better for you if you can't see what I'm doing." The thought sent a thrill of pleasure through Lisa so hot that she swore she'd combust.

"I agree," said Lisa. Louisa smiled and did the honours, tying the blindfold around Lisa's head and being careful not to get any hair caught in it. Lisa loved how caring her girlfriend was, even as she wished that she'd just get to it already.

For a few moments, Lisa was left in the darkness, but she could hear her girlfriend opening a drawer and then closing it again. Moments later, she felt fingers on her hips and moaned.

"Settle down, tiger, I haven't even got your panties off yet," said Louisa, and Lisa could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, hurry up, then," said Lisa. At that, the hands disappeared, followed by the sharp crack of a whip. Lisa gasped, arching her back even though nothing had touched her. "Holy fuck."

"Was that okay?" Louisa asked. At Lisa's nod, her tone changed. "Don't rush me, I'm going to enjoy having my way with you." Lisa trembled. "Though, maybe if you beg..."

"Please, Louisa, please," said Lisa, arching her hips up again. "Please take my panties off." But first, Louisa trailed a many-tailed something down Lisa's stomach, making her pussy clench as Lisa moaned.

"Too bad I can't whip them off," said Louisa, her tone musing. That mental image did things to Lisa, making her toes curl. But she moaned in relief when Louisa finally pulled her panties down.

"Yes," Lisa whispered, her fingers clutching the sheets in anticipation. On a whim, though, her hand reached down. Louisa grabbed her wrist halfway, trailing the whip up Lisa's stomach and brushing her knuckles with the many tails of it.

"Naughty," Louisa chided, tapping Lisa's hand with the whip. Lisa shivered, her pussy clenching again just as Louisa's other hand touched it. "Damn, you weren't kidding about being wet."

"All for you," said Lisa. "Drink up." Louisa was pretty sure that a proper dominatrix would have something to say about that, but she couldn't think of anything beyond wanting to get her tongue in that pussy. Especially after feeling how wet it was.

"Well, I did work up quite a thirst with that practice," said Louisa. She took her glasses off, pressing them into Lisa's hand. "So you don't feel tempted to touch, hold my glasses."

"Anything for you," said Lisa, smiling and hoping that her fingers weren't smudging them too badly. She also hoped that she wouldn't accidentally crush them when she inevitably squeezed her hand, so she settled for holding them by the wings.

And then Louisa's head was finally between her legs, and Lisa forgot all about holding the glasses. She almost keened as Louisa's tongue went to work, grazing her inner thighs for just a few moments before gliding her tongue up Lisa's slit to circle her clit. Lisa brought her knees up, effectively trapping Louisa's head between her legs, but Louisa was already dropping the whip to grip Lisa's thighs and bury her head between her legs. While Louisa's tongue slipped inside, curling against Lisa's inner walls and making the redhead shake and moan even louder, her nose brushed Lisa's clit. All she could smell was the scent of Lisa's arousal, making her wetter too.

But when Lisa reached her orgasm, she forgot all about the glasses, clutching at Louisa's hair. Louisa flinched but didn't say anything until she could wrest her tongue free, but even then, she had to wait for Lisa's legs to stop twitching. And she couldn't quite resist the urge to try to really drive her girlfriend crazy with her tongue. But at last, Lisa's legs let her head go, her girlfriend's fingers falling slack in her hair as she fell back against the bed and panted.

"Take your blindfold off for a minute," said Louisa, pulling herself out from between Lisa's legs.

"Why?" Lisa asked, though she did as she was told, noticing the change in her girlfriend's tone. She sounded almost as if she were in pain, and Lisa realised what she'd done when she noticed that her hands were empty. "Oh. Oh, shit, sorry." She untied the blindfold and, sure enough, Louisa's glasses were caught in the fine curls of hair on top of her head. Louisa was wincing as she reached for them, so Lisa leaned towards her girlfriend and tried to carefully untangle the glasses. "Sorry sorry sorry," she repeated every time Louisa winced or hissed in pain.

"In hindsight, maybe that was a stupid idea," said Louisa, hissing again but then sighing in relief once the glasses came free. Lisa smiled in amusement as she placed the glasses on the bedside table.

"Hey, like I said, it's all about experimentation," said Lisa. "Mistakes are bound to happen. At least it didn't hurt too bad, though, right?"

"Lesson learned," Louisa agreed. "But maybe you can make it up to me." Lisa's eyes gleamed as her girlfriend took her place, though she felt a little bad about the wet patch. But hey, that was Louisa's fault anyway.

Lisa wasted no time in divesting her girlfriend of her panties, tossing them to the floor before she moved in with her fingers first. There was a saying about those who could play stringed instruments, after all- they were good with their fingers. And Louisa could certainly attest to that as Lisa's fingers got to work, two sliding in to curl and wriggle inside her while Lisa lowered her head down to toy with Louisa's clit. Her tongue bar pressed against it, making Louisa moan and arch her back. Her fingers curled in Lisa's hair, too, loving the thick silkiness of it.

"Oh fuck, oh yes," Louisa moaned, her voice almost breathy. With Lisa's fingers and tongue, it didn't take long before her orgasm gripped her, her legs tightening around Lisa's head. Her girlfriend looked up at her, her tongue bar still pressed against Louisa's clit and stroking slowly over it to draw out her orgasm.

When Lisa kissed her, Louisa could taste herself, even while her legs and pussy still twitched with the aftershocks. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her closer as they kissed.

"So will I have to bring a change of panties for you for the whip cracking competition?" Louisa asked.

"Maybe," said Lisa. Louisa smirked and kissed her again.

"Or maybe I need to start looking for places to herd cattle," Louisa whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "And take my stockwhip with me."

"If you want me to die, sure," said Lisa. Louisa laughed, her girlfriend joining in at her own expense.

"We'll have to ask Ariana about your whip thing," said Louisa. "She'll be able to teach us how to use it, I'm sure."

"I hope so," said Lisa. "But she looks like she knows how to use a whip." Louisa blushed, nodding agreement. Maybe it was time to pay a visit to the friendly neighbourhood hoe.


End file.
